1. Field of the Invention
The Field of the invention is high speed vehicle fuselages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing high-speed vehicle fuselages have a front and rear layout which in some cases is conical or similarly shaped to deflect the air radially. In other cases, the shapes of the fuselages pressure the vehicle into the ground without taking advantage of the slipstream energy.